The Devil Within
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: AU: Seth had always believed that everything was normal within the sheltered walls of No.6. The government had nothing to hide and everyone lived their lives happily. Until Roman came and showed him the truth. (Slash: Rolleigns, Punkbrose)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: Hello everyone. The following series is based off of the anime "No.6" and will contain some (but not all) plot points from it. You do not need to watch No.6 to get the following. **_

_**Category: M/M **_

_**Rating: M-MA**_

_**Warnings: Explicit scenes of violence and sexual situations, foul language, character death**_

_**Main Pairings: Rolleigns (Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns), Punkbrose (CM Punk/Dean Ambrose) **_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**Chapter 1: Clueless Idiot**_

He ran, clutching his bloodied arm tight while dodging shots. He glanced back, snarling and cursing under his breath as he saw the guards closing in, yelling and firing blindly in the sewer system, hoping to hit him. He saw light before him and his steel eyes narrowed as he ran towards it.

Bars.

The thing keeping him from the outside was a set of metal bars. His hands flew to them, tugging desperately as he heard the footsteps closing in. He snarled and pulled harder before tilting his head back and letting out a desperate roar.

**=In the Gifted Course Classroom=**

Seth jolted slightly.

He'd been nodding off in class when he could've sworn he heard someone calling to him. He glanced around the room, eyes drifting over to the front of the room where Leighla was, reciting her analysis on human emotion. Seth fought away a yawn and his eyes drifted over to the window, peering out. He began to day dream while staring at the Moon Drop.

The large structure was spherical in shape, made from the shiniest of metals, it could be seen from anywhere in town. Seth dreamed he was outside instead, the wind whipping around him. He smiled and closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall and-

"Seth! Are you paying attention?" Leighla snapped, startling the teen out of his trance. He blinked in confusion and looked up at her, recoiling a bit at the disappointed look on her face. She stomped over to him and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm giving my presentation!" She nagged. Seth scratched his head, about to mutter an apology when another classmate spoke in his defense.

"Maybe if you weren't standing in front wearing clothes from a century ago, we all would take you seriously" He huffed. Leighla turned on her heel, eyes darkening. "What did you say? I dare you to say it again!" She barked, lunging for him and knocking him out of his desk as she began throwing punches at him. Their classmates broke into a ruckus, chanting _"fight, fight!"_ like a bunch of grade school children who didn't know better. Seth sighed from his seat, watching as a few teachers came in the break Leighla away from mauling their classmate.

**=Later=**

Seth handed Leighla her umbrella before opening his. "You're in the Gifted Course. You should be paying more attention" She complained. "I was" he countered. Leighla turned and stood in front of him, sending him a flat look. "What was I talking about then?"

"Humans as a species have developed a complex system of emotions to react to all environments and situations. My first example is the emotion of-"

"Alright, I get it."

Seth chuckled as he and Leighla entered her home. He left his umbrella by the door and kicked off his shoes before walking in to greet her grandmother. The old woman rocked slowly in a rocking chair, staring out of a window while knitting quietly to herself. She blinked and looked over to them, a serene smile coming to her face.

"Seth, Leighla, welcome home" She cooed. Seth blushed. He'd never actually gotten used to how easily the woman welcomed her into her home, even if she'd been doing so since he was a child. Leighla saw this and pushed his arm. "Hey, quit it with the shyness. You know Granma doesn't mind" She huffed. Seth shot her an embarrassed pout before going over to the woman, leaning down to kiss her cheek. She smiled at him and held out a small wrapped package. Seth blinked and gently ripped the wrapping paper off, holding up a turtleneck sweater with a Cerberus on the back and the word "SHIELD" written vertically in the front. He looked to the woman in shock.

"How did you do this? This is amazing!" he beamed. The woman smiled up at him. "I hope it fits" she cooed. He slid the sweater on and smiled at her. "It's perfect" he breathed. She nodded happily and went back to knitting.

"Seth, c'mere. I wanna show you something" Leighla called from the other side of the room. Seth followed her and she threw open the doors to a walk-in closet, leading him into it. He looked around, seeing the racks of beautiful clothing. "Did…did your grandmother make these?" He questioned. She grinned proudly and nodded. "Grandma makes clothes all the time and I wear them with pride. That's why I don't care much for the special-fiber clothes that the Bureau of Security had given out. These are all I need" She stated adamantly. Seth heard her grandmother speak from the next room.

"Knit and garden are pretty much the only things we can do within No. 6. Since the last Great War destroyed nearly all of civilization, the Babylon  
Treaty created 6 city-states. In here, the Bureau provides nearly all that we could ever ask for. It does get a bit boring when you get to be my age" she hummed. Leighla rolled her eyes and shuffled out of the room, mumbling something about pride while Seth took a moment to let some of the woman's words sink in.

Unconsciously, he looked down at the city-issued wristband around his wrist.

**=Rollins Home=**

Seth stared out of his window, watching the rain fall outside. He stepped closer, fingers curling around the handles. He threw the windows open, typhoon winds and rain whipping around in his room, throwing books and papers off of the desk behind him and making his hair whip around wildly. Seth smiled and jogged outside to his balcony, gripping the railing tight and looking around. Rain splashed around loudly and he heard the Moon Drop cry.

It was a sorrowful sound, and yet so beautiful.

Seth tilted his head to the sky and let out a scream. He screamed at the top of his lungs, enjoying how the rain drowned it out. He wasn't quite sure why he was screaming, but it left him feeling better than before. He stopped abruptly, however, when he heard a laugh. He looked around, confused, before shuffling back awkwardly into his room. He was going to call for his mother to see if she had come into the room when something shifted out of the corner of his eye. He turned and was instantly speared painfully to the wall.

Seth dizzily looked up, seeing a boy about his age, teeth bared in a snarl and a knife pressed to his neck. "Scream, and I'll kill you." He growled, voice low and deadly. Seth looked down to the knife before looking at the teen across from him. Suddenly, the holographic com pinged from beside them. The strange boy snarled, pressing the knife closer, and Seth only sent him a look before raising his ID bracelet to the com to answer.

"Yes mom?"

"Seth, dinner is done"

"I'll eat a bit later. I'm doing homework"

"Still? I thought you finished!"

"I've got to write a paper on neuroscience"

"That's my Sethie bear, so gifted. That Gifted Course must be so difficult. I'll leave your plate in the microwave"

"Thank you. I need to concentrate so please don't come up here"

With that, Seth brought his ID bracelet back up to the com to end the conversation. He let out a small sigh and looked back to the boy in front of him. His eyes drifted down from those sharp, angry eyes, to his blood stained sleeve. Seth gasped. "You're bleeding!" he cried, catching the boy off-guard and pushing past him to grab his first aid kit. Seth turned a light on and got on his knees, looking back to the other teen.

"Come here" he beckoned. The boy paused and made his way closer, kneeling down carefully, eyeing Seth the whole time. The smaller teen either didn't see or didn't care as he rolled his sleeve and began cleaning the wound. The boy hissed in pain before shooting Seth a look.

"You're weird." He grunted. Seth looked up after grabbing a gauze patch and a roll of bandages. "How?" he questioned. Steel eyes flickered over to him. "I broke into your room and threatened to kill you. You should be calling the Bureau. Instead, you're helping me. You didn't even ask my name" he pointed out with a flat look. Seth hummed, holding the gauze patch up to the teen's wound. "You're right. Hold this here. What's your name? How'd you get this wound?" Seth questioned, unraveling some of the bandages once the teen put his index and middle finger on the gauze patch. "Roman. My name is Roman. I got this from getting shot." Roman grunted, growling in pain when Seth began tightly wrapping the wound.

"Shot?! Why?!" Seth gasped, looking at him in wonder. Roman clicked his tongue and looked away. "Escaping the Correctional Facility" he muttered. Seth's lips parted and he leaned closer suddenly, into Roman's space. The teen leaned away, staring carefully at Seth. "But you're my age. You don't look like a felon" he muttered in confusion. Roman's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a moment before he scoffed.

"And you don't look like someone who belongs in the Genius Course" he shot back. Seth recoiled. "What's that supposed to mean?!" He huffed in mild offense. Roman propped his head up on his hand.

"It means you look and sound like an idiot."

Seth bristled and shoved Roman's chest. "You're mean!"he pouted, standing and heading to the door. "I'm going to get you some food. You're stomach has been growling the whole time" he told him, making his way out. Roman watched him leave before pressing his hand to his stomach, frowning.

Seth jogged downstairs, pausing when he heard his mother listening to the news on her holographic com. He peeked over the corner of the wall and listened.

"Inmate 227JT956 has escaped from the Correctional Facility. He is wounded,but dangerous. You are urged to contact the Bureau of Security immediately if you spot him. He looks like..."

The broadcast ended when his mom let out a gentle sigh and closed it with a touch of her finger, the hologram going back into her ID bracelet. Seth chose this moment to go into the room. "How's your paper?" She questioned, smiling gently at him. He smiled back, warming up the steak and rice she put in the microwave for him. "It's fine. Not done though. I'll be eating in my room" he told her as he walked by again. She nodded.

"Just remember to bring the plate down in the morning before you leave for school" she called.

Seth entered his room and was about to flick on the lights when he heard Roman's voice growl from above him. "Leave it off" he ordered. Seth frowned, shuffling slightly. The plate was beginning to burn the palms of his hands.

"But it's dark-"

"It's your own room. You can't navigate it in the dark? You people are so pampered and helpless, its disgusting"

Seth sighed and slowly made his way over to his bed, placing the plate in front of Roman. The teen sat up, nodding once as a "thank you" before chowing down. Seth watched him before leaning back slightly.

"What did you do to get arrested?"

"..."

"I want to know!"

"And why do you want to know?"

Seth paused for a moment before bouncing right back. "I'm curious" he admitted, a blush on his face. Roman stared at him for a moment before scowling. "No." He told him flatly. Seth opened his mouth to protest when Roman pushed the now-empty plate aside and pinned him by his wrists to the bed, straddling him and glaring down at him.

"Do you know how to forget something you've been told? Do you know how to move on and pretend you were never told? Do you know how to ignore the most secret of things, no matter how much they bother you and eat you up inside?" He questioned darkly, squeezing Seth's wrists. Seth whimpered and shook his head wordlessly. Roman let him go and threw himself to the bed, rolling over to his side.

"Then don't ask. You're already in enough trouble for helping me. Now let me sleep" he grumbled. Seth watched him for a moment before gently moving the plate out of the way, unaware of the Bureau cars pulling up to his house as they spoke.

**=4 Years Later=**

Seth yawned and unzipped his uniform. He worked at a park now, with a close friend he'd made when he was kicked from the Capitol city of No. 6. He and his mother were forced to live in a lesser city known as Lost City. He hadn't seen Roman since that day, either. He managed to escape while the Bureau officers were talking to Seth. He sighed and made his way out of the park, his shift was over. He heard someone calling to him.

"Seth!"

Seth looked over, seeing Leighla running towards him. He smiled at her. "Hey, Leighla, what's up?" He questioned. She shrugged and they began to walk to a small café in town. Her favorite. They sat down in silence for the first few minutes after ordering. Leighla sipped her coffee while Seth munched quietly on a small cheesecake. Suddenly, Leighla looked up.

"Seth, what happened 4 years ago?" She whispered. The man looked at her in confusion and she clenched her hands around her cup. "You were at the top of the class. You were sure to go on to be a great scientist. And then, so suddenly, it's all gone and you're working in some park? What the hell did you do that was so bad?" She questioned bluntly. Seth looked away, remembering those steel eyes from before. He closed his eyes and a smile came to his face.

"Shit happens."

"Shit happens my ass! You were the best! What happened?!" She snapped. Seth glanced up and Leighla blushed when she realized people were staring now. She eased down in her seat a bit and Seth finished his cake in peace before he got up to walk her to the train station.

Along the way, she stopped, looking at her feet. Seth glanced back. "What's wrong?" He questioned. Leighla moved closer in a flash, pressing her lips to his. Seth blinked, looking at her in confusion. She pulled away, annoyed at his reaction.

"I kissed you"

"I know"

"You didn't kiss me back"

"When Mom kisses me goodbye she doesn't expect me to kiss her back-"

"It's not the same!"

Seth flinched and Leighla looked away. "It's not a motherly kiss or a friendly kiss." She told him. Seth scratched his head, confused. She huffed. "You're clueless! Didn't you read the human behavior books thoroughly? When someone wishes to reproduce, they usually start the first move by kissing. Seth, let's have sex" she said suddenly. Seth's face went beet red.

"Wait a second-"

"Why? Let's do it. I want to have sex with you, Seth"

"You can't just ask like that!"

"I didn't. I kissed you first."

"Leighla!"

Leighla was about to retort when she yelped, watching a black mouse dart up Seth's leg. He glanced down; eyes wide, when the mouse hopped onto his shoulder and his eyes grew when he heard that oh-so-familiar voice.

_"Still absolutely clueless, I see."_

"Roman?!" Seth gasped, leaving Leighla behind and chasing the small mammal when it jumped from his shoulder and darted away. He chased it up some stairs, but when he got to the top, he covered his face to block a sudden gust of wind. By time he uncovered himself, there was no sign of Roman or the mouse. Seth frowned and walked over to the railing of the lookout peek. Of course, he only saw the city below, illuminated in yellow and pale blue lights.

"Roman...where are you?" He whispered into the wind before turning and walking away with his head down.

Just below the railing, was a small crevasse in the cliff, where a tall man stood. He closed his eyes and let out a small scoff.

"Clueless idiot" he muttered.

**=Later=**

Seth had called Leighla via her com, opening the video chat window. "I'm sorry about that" he muttered, hoping she wouldn't ask why he'd run off so suddenly. She nodded and smiled sadly at him. "Seth, I'm leaving after today. I'll be studying abroad in No. 5. I won't be back for 2 years" she told him. Seth jolted up, eyes wide.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I don't know"

Seth let out a defeated sigh and she smiled at him. "I'll study hard and then I'll be the best scientist to have come from No. 6. When I get back, we can do it then" she told him seriously. Seth scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly and Leighla's smile fell.

"You don't feel about me in that way, do you?"

"I feel strongly for you. But as my friend and nothing more" he told her honestly. Leighla would be able to tell if he was lying, anyway. She sighed.

"Well do you have interest in anyone else?"

"Not really" _Roman._

"Honestly? No one at all you want to be closer to?"

"I don't think so" _**Roman.**_

"No one you want to be near every day?"

"..."_**Roman.**_

"Seth you're a terrible liar" She huffed after a moment. Seth looked at her with a blush on his cheeks and she rolled her eyes.

"Whoever she is, she better watch out. She's got 2 years to capture your heart before I come for you. I love you, loser" she stuck her tongue out at him and abruptly ended the call.

Seth stared at his ID bracelet before smiling. "Weirdo." He muttered, stretching and going to head to bed.

Before he got in, he felt something suddenly.

Seth gasped quietly and ran to his window, throwing it open and sticking his head out the window, glancing around. He frowned when he saw nothing. Sighing, he closed the windows and crawled into bed.

A small brown mouse scurried up to the roof of the home, and the figure there yawned.

**=1 Week Later=**

Seth shuffled into the park building once more, holding his ID bracelet up to the scanner. A womanly voice called out from the scanner.

**"Please pledge your loyalty to your Bureau"**

"I pledge loyalty to No. 6's Bureau of Security"

**"Thank you. Enjoy your day as a loyal citizen of No. 6"**

The door opened and Seth walked in and up to his locker, pulling his coat off. "Good afternoon, Seth" Mike greeted with little energy. Seth put his hat on and sat down beside Mike. "Afternoon. How was the wife?" He questioned quietly.

Yesterday, they had found a dying man in the park.

Mike shrugged. "She came and the Bureau told her it was a park accident and he was dead already. There was no funeral and the Bureau claimed the body" he drawled. Seth's eyes grew. "They took the body? But why?" He questioned. Mike shrugged again. He apparently had little interest in this serious matter. Seth looked away.

"Hey, Miz?"

"What, Rollins?"

"Do you ever wonder...if the Bureau is hiding anything from us? This is all so suspicious and there wasn't even a funeral or a news story-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Seth flinched when Mike suddenly stood. The man thrusted his ID bracelet into Seth's face. "We pledged allegiance to No. 6. We're citizens. The Bureau does what's best. You don't question that!" He barked. Seth frowned. "But aren't we all sheep if we follow the Bureau blindly all the time? Why can't we ask questions once in a while?" Seth questioned. Mike was about to snap at him again when he suddenly collapsed, crying out and holding his neck.

Seth ran to his side. "Mike? Mike!" He cried. He watched in horror as Mike's skin quickly began to wrinkle as he aged rapidly before Seth's eyes. Seth screamed and fell back when he saw Mike stop breathing within seconds. A black spot began to grow on his neck. Seth trembled as he stared at it and he watched in horror as a bee freed itself from Mike's neck and buzzed loudly.

Seth's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

**=Later=**

When Seth awoke, he was being stared at by 2 Bureau inspectors. He ran to them. "There was this bee! It came out of his neck and killed him! We have to tell someone!" He cried. One of them adjusted their glasses while the other handcuffed him. He stared at the cuffs in confusion while they lead him out to the Bureau car, squeezing him between two members while two others sat in the car. They all drove in relative silence until Seth noticed something.

"The Security Bureau is the opposite way, sir" he said politely to the man driving. The man didn't say a word but the man next to him spoke.

"You're not going to the Bureau. You're going to the Correctional Facility for murder"

Seth's eyes grew. "Murder?! I didn't kill Mike! It was the bee! There was a bee-"

_"Do you ever wonder if the Bureau is hiding anything from us?"_

The man next to him had a tape recorder and it took Seth a few seconds to realize instantly what was going on. The Bureau had eavesdropped on his conversation with Mike and heard Seth talking against them.

And they were framing him for murder.

Seth let out a scream and began thrashing against both the cuffs and the two men in the back. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He shouted, looking up and realizing they were passing his mother's small bakery. His eyes welled up and he kicked wildly.

"MOM! MOM HELP!"

Of course the woman didn't hear him and Seth slumped down, defeated as they drove him away. He chewed on his lip and looked up after about 5 minutes, seeing they were nearing the Facility. Seth's heart leapt into his throat and he felt like he was going have a heart attack. The car suddenly stopped, however, when the driver saw there was a rock in the way. There was a note stuck to the side of it.

**CLUELESS IDIOT**

Suddenly the car rocked when something hit it from the side and all four members got out, guns drawn. There was a scoff and Seth heard the sound of bodies being thrown around. Eventually, it paused and he looked up through teary eyes when the door next to him opened. His jaw fell open and one more tear rolled down his cheek.

"R-Roman?!"

* * *

_(A/n: long beginning chapter is long._

_I just want to note this and state it clearly about the areas._

_Years ago, there was a final Great War that pretty much destroyed all of the cities we know of now. The countries, cities, states, and locations no longer go by their names. There was a treaty, and multiple safe zones were created, those zones going by the name of their respective number. For example, Seth lives in No. 6, while Leighla is studying abroad in No. 5. They are two different places (think of them as different countries or continents) each zone has different rules and different aspects. (For example, the pledge with the ID bracelet is exclusive to No. 6)_

_If there are any questions, feel free to ask! Constructive criticism is welcome too. Let me know how you liked this chapter and until next time, I love you~_

_-Scarlet)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Dog Keeper**_

Roman looked down at Seth with a blank look. "You really are hopeless. Hold on tight." He ordered, turning his back to Seth. The smaller man didn't hesitate to jump onto Roman's back. The Samoan threw a large blanket around them and ran full speed in the direction of the brush. Seth could feel the heavy weight of the blanket against his back and he wondered idly what Roman put it around them for.

He soon found out when the Bureau members stirred, firing at them. Roman snarled under his breath and bowed his head down and Seth flinched as he felt the bullets hit the back of the blanket hard, but never pierced it. Roman grabbed the back of Seth's thighs in a tight grip and dove into the brush, turning so his back was to the trees and bushes as he and Seth rolled through them. He tucked Seth's head under his chin and held on as they rolled. They only stopped when Roman's back slammed into a tree. He cried out and laid there for a moment trying to gather his bearings while Seth shook his arm.

"Oh my god, Roman!" Seth cried, touching Roman's face. Roman grunted and opened his eyes, immediately noticing the shimmering ID bracelet on Seth's wrist. He leapt to his feet and grabbed it roughly. Seth's eyes grew and he tried to stop him.

"What are you doing?! This is my ID bracelet!" he cried. Roman sent him a fierce look. "I know damn well what it is. It's a fucking tracker, Seth! As long as you have that on, those damn people will track you forever. Do you know what happens when they find you? You _die_" He snarled. Seth flinched and looked down at his ID bracelet, flashes of Leighla, her grandmother, and his mother crossing his mind. Their smiles, their laughs, everything.

Seth bowed his head down and let his arm go limp in Roman's hand. Roman nodded and ripped the metal off, throwing it to the floor and slamming his foot onto it, shattering it to pieces. He grabbed Seth's wrist and dragged him along. Seth stumbled a few times, but otherwise kept up. Roman suddenly pulled him aside and glanced out of the treeline to see one of the city limit gates that kept No. 6 and the Badlands separated. The gate was rapidly closing. Roman let Seth's wrist go and fixed him with a firm look. "When I say run, you run" he told him. Seth nodded and Roman waited until he felt the coast was clear.

"Run!"

As soon as the two of them left the cover of the trees, a van came flying out from the opposite side with Bureau members firing at them. Roman threw the bulletproof blanket towards Seth and weaved out of the way of the bullets while Seth clumsily followed his lead. Roman slid under the closing gate and Seth rolled under. Roman snatched him to the side and held him tight as the Bureau car slammed into the closing gate, the bottom half rolling in with severed members of the Bureau. Pieces of the car flew in all directions and Roman let out a sigh when the gate closed.

"Hurry up, we've got to go" he told Seth as he lead the way to a grate in the floor. Seth could hear rushing water from below and he sent Roman a worried look.

"What are you?"

"Hold onto me so you don't get swept away and drowned."

"Wait, what the hell?!"

Roman rolled his eyes and pulled Seth against him, his steel eyes staring holes through Seth's head. The brunette frowned and Roman slid the grate aside with his foot before he dove into the rushing water, holding onto Seth. The smaller man clung to him, trying to keep his mouth shut and not scream as they were instantly pushed under the water. They were carried away until Roman grabbed onto a bar, pulling them against it. He pulled them both above water and Seth saw it was a ladder. Roman nodded at him and Seth climbed it first, with Roman helping him keep his footing since he was soaking wet. Seth pushed open the pothole at the top and climbed out, coughing weakly and shivering while Roman did the same, pushing the pothole back. Seth stood up and looked up, eyes growing wide.

He saw the outside walls of No. 6 looming over him. In a moment of panic, he forgot everything that happened and moved to run towards it, screaming for Leighla and his mother. Roman snatched him back. "What the hell are you doing?!" He barked. Seth flinched and looked up at him. Roman stared at him and shook his head. "You're still too soft" He sighed, pulling Seth along. Seth followed, standing closer to Roman to keep warm. Roman led him into a secluded apartment complex on the side of town. As they walked into it, Seth noticed how eerily quiet it was.

Roman pulled a key from a crack in the wall by his door hidden behind a mailbox and unlocked the door, letting Seth in. Seth glanced around, noticing how tight a space they had to work with since 60% of Roman's room was shelves upon shelves of books. Seth shuddered and began taking his clothes off quickly before he caught a cold or something. Roman had his back to Seth, pulling his coat and shirt off silently. Seth couldn't help but to stare at the sight of how muscular Roman had gotten in the years Seth had last seen him.

What caught his eyes the most was the beautiful, and intricate design that started on Roman's wrist and stretched all the way up his arm and spread slightly across his pectoral. Seth gaped a little and didn't notice he had moved closer until he was physically touching Roman, running his cold hands over the dark lines. Roman watched him quietly for a moment before he grabbed Seth's hand, gently pulling it away. "You need to get clean. C'mon" he told him gently, ushering Seth to the bathroom. He set a pile of clothes down by the door along with a towel and a rag and walked out, leaving Seth to his own devices.

Seth sighed and entered the shower, pressing his forehead to the wall. He began to cry, his chest tightening and hot tears rolling down his face. He sobbed, thinking about how he'd most likely never be able to see his mother or Leighla again.

Roman was in the other room toweling off when he heard Seth's crying. He shook his head, deciding not to call the kid weak any more for today.

He was going to sit down when Seth's sobs turned into panicked screams.

Roman flew up and ran into the bathroom, not even caring to pardon himself. He yanked the curtain back to find Seth curled up in a corner of the tub, screaming and holding the back of his neck. Roman crouched down, gently removing Seth's hands to find his neck rapidly turning a dead, brown color. Roman's eyes grew and he plucked Seth from the shower, running into the room. He placed Seth on the bed.

"It hurts! Roman it hurts! What is that?!" Seth cried. Roman shook his head and held up two mirrors so Seth could see. His eyes grew.

"That happened to Mike…the wasp…Rome, I'm going to die!" He shrieked. Roman smashed one of the mirrors and grabbed the largest piece of glass he could, pinning Seth to the bed on his stomach.

"I'm getting it out"

"It hurts! Roman, kill me, it hurts too much, I can't take it!"

Roman stared at the back of Seth's head before growling, grabbing the back of Seth's neck and forcing him to be still as he went to cut the insect free before it could kill Seth. He cut carefully, but deep enough and got it out, keeping the larvae he'd freed from Seth's body in a glass capsule. Seth's body twitched from under him and Roman watched a strange tattoo appear on Seth's back as well as a portion of his hair changing to blonde. Roman looked at the insect he caught before placing it on his dresser and getting off Seth.

"You fucking idiot. Why the fuck would I kill you after I went through all the trouble of saving your scrawny ass? Seriously, I can't-"

Roman had the breath knocked out of him when Seth threw himself into his arms, crying harder than before. Roman ignored the other man's lack of dress and pulled him in tight. Seth trembled in his arms.

"I…I'm so scared, Roman…"

"Don't be. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you"

=Next Morning=

Seth awoke first, realizing he'd fallen asleep without noticing he was even tired. He looked down, seeing Roman had given him a pair of boxers to wear. He smiled.

"Wipe that look off your face. It was only the natural thing to do. I don't want you waking up with any ideas" Roman grunted, not yet opening his eyes. Seth yelped quietly and looked at him in surprise.

"I…I want to thank you. You saved me…again."

Roman cracked an eye open, taking in Seth's downcast gaze and the way he twirled a lock of now-blonde hair around his finger. Roman closed his eye once more.

"You wanted me to come save you. So I did"

Seth sat up a little more. "I felt you there before you saved me…there was a mouse and-oh!" Seth's train of thought derailed when the same mouse from before peeked over one of Roman's books. He stood and walked over to the book, gently pulling it out and seeing that mouse staring up at him along with three others, one was white with beady red eyes, the other was brown, and the other one was a chestnut color with a patch of dark brown fur on it's back. Seth's face lit up and he picked all four up. Roman watched him quietly from the bed.

"They're cute! I've only ever seen them in books"

"Of course you have. Mice are vermin and vermin aren't allowed beyond those walls"

Seth took a moment to consider that as he looked at the chubby mice in his palms, all of them staring up at him with beady eyes, but none of them seemed distressed by him holding them. He looked back at Roman.

"Did you name them?"

"Why would I?"

Seth rolled his eyes and pointed to the one he'd saw back in No. 6, the black one.

"You're Midnight"

The mouse squeaked quietly, rubbing his stubby paws against his whiskers nonchalantly. Seth grinned and pointed to the other three in order"

"Dexter, Walnut, and Dotter"

The three only stared up at him and Roman rolled his eyes. "Idiot. Get dressed, I need you to get familiar with the Badlands if you're going to survive when I'm not here. Plus, I need to figure out what almost killed you" he grunted. Seth frowned and Dexter jumped from his hand and scurried up to the desk, grabbing the small capsule with the larvae inside and ran it to Roman. The man grabbed it and pocketed it before tossing a shirt to Seth. He caught it after setting the remaining mice down, pulling it over his head. It was two sizes too big but he didn't complain as he pulled on some sweat pants Roman gave him.

They both headed out after putting their jackets on and Seth couldn't help but to press closer to Roman as they walked through the crowded streets.

"There's so many people out here…its so different" Seth whispered. Roman didn't say a word as they passed an open-air food shop. Someone had tried to steal from the large Irish storekeeper and the pale man brought down a machete onto their hand with a swiftness no one could keep up with. Seth stooped in his tracks as he stared, watching the man hold his rapidly bleeding stump as he screamed. The pale man scowled and coldly plucked the mandarin the thief had tried to steal out of his disembodied hand and began cleaning it off as if it were nothing.

"Get the fook out of here, fella, before I decide I want ta swing some more. You're bleeding all over my fooking products" He growled. The man ran into the crowd, screaming and crying and no one even looked his way in sympathy. Some laughed. The other customers laughed, patting the Irish man on his large shoulder. Another man appeared from the back, his eyes glaring holes into the Irish man's back.

"Fucking hell, Sheamus, ya can't go murdering our customers!"

"Relax, Drew. The little shit still has his other hand."

Seth shuddered and turned around, deciding he didn't want to be alone at all in this place. He blinked, looking around and realizing fairly quickly that Roman had kept walking when he stopped. Panic struck Seth hard and he quickly weaved his way through the crowd, looking for the taller man.

A hand grabbed his arm and Seth looked down, spotting a gorgeous woman staring up at him. He blinked in confusion and she smiled, pulling him aside, into an ally. Seth frowned.

"Um, may I help you? I've kinda got to look for someone" He told her. She smiled at him and leaned closer, staring up at him with haze-green eyes. "You smell so much cleaner than everyone around these parts. You look so innocent too. How about a kiss?" She purred. Seth stared at her, mouth agape, and the woman smiled even wider, like a cat that caught it's prey. She leaned closer and Seth freaked, but he was yanked by his collar. He yelped and looked up, seeing Roman staring blankly at the woman. She crossed her arms.

"You've got to ruin my fun" She huffed.

"If I kiss you in his place, that will do, yes?"

She blinked, looking at him suspiciously. She was going to respond when Roman strode forward in two long steps, raising her chin and pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes were open for all of three seconds before they slid closed, a blush rising to her face as her knees buckled. Roman pulled away and the woman stumbled for a moment, looking dazed. Seth stared at the both of them, a strange feeling pulsing through him. He didn't know what it was, but he really hated seeing those two kiss.

Roman turned, grabbing Seth by the arm and steering him out of the ally.

"Did you know that woman?"

"Nope."

"You didn't?! Why did you kiss her then?!"

"She's a whore, Seth. Did you honestly think a random woman was going to grab you and offer you a kiss?"

Seth stopped walking, staring at Roman with a perplexed look. Roman rolled his eyes. "I guess they didn't teach you that, either. She was a prostitute, someone you pay for sex. You don't want to get involved with them" He explained, annoyed. Seth looked away, feeling terrible. He noticed the woman from before a little way's away, talking to a cherub man and pointing at them. He pulled Roman's sleeve.

"What now?"

"I'm guessing bad things will happen to both of us if we were to stay here. She's right there talking to that guy and she pointed our way"

Roman glanced down to the scene and cursed under his breath, yanking Seth's arm and running in the opposite direction as the cherub man and some buff men behind him began running their way, screaming and yelling threats their way. Roman made a sharp turn, ducking into a church as the men ran by. He panted and shook his head, walking further inside. Seth went to follow when he heard a growl.

Several growls.

Roman turned quickly and watched a variety of large, intimidating dogs come crawling from the shadows, snarling at the both of them. Roman pulled a knife from his coat, glaring at the animals while Seth kneeled down to a pit bull that had approached him. The large dog stared at him, lip curled for a moment before it keened, licking his cheek. He smiled and the other dogs instantly calmed down, padding over to Seth and ignoring Roman completely. The Samoan man stared at the scene in wonder, watching these normally hostile-to-strangers canines sniff and lick at Seth.

"Strange. They should be tearing you two fuckers apart."

Seth blinked, looking up and spotting a man sitting in a throne-like chair at the far end of the church. He stood, walking closer. As he approached, Seth got a better look at him. He was an auburn with pale greenish-blue eyes. The dogs ran up to him eagerly and he smirked their way before looking up at Roman and Seth.

"The fuck you want, Roman and who the fuck is this little shit?"

Seth was a bit taken back at how rude the man was. Roman clicked his tongue. "Good to see you too, Dog Keeper" he greeted, his voice just as unwelcoming. Seth watch the two exchange glares before another voice entered the room.

"Dean, don't be such a hard ass. Get up here and bring them, we've got a customer"

Seth couldn't tell who it was but "Dean" rolled his eyes and whistled, turning and heading up a flight of stairs with the dogs behind him. Roman and Seth followed and Seth noticed a bunch of people in different rooms laying with different dogs. His brows furrowed for a moment and he looked to Roman for an answer.

"This is a Dog Inn. Dean and I run it. People come here to stay the night. We give them a room and a dog to curl up with so they don't freeze to death" the voice from before came. Seth jumped as a _very_ tattooed man came to his side, falling into step with him. "I'm Phil, by the way. Everyone calls me Punk, though. The bastard you just met is Dean. He goes by Dog Keeper for obvious reasons, but I'm sure he won't mind you calling him by his name" Punk snickered. Dean scoffed from the front and it only made Punk smile more.

After Dean had dealt with the customer, he lead them to a back room, sitting down heavily on a love seat and crossing his feet over the table. He stared at them with an unimpressed look. Punk sat beside him and Roman and Seth took the opposite love seat.

"I repeat, what the fuck do you want and who's the kid? He stinks" Dean grunted. Seth shot him a glare and he only smirked lazily. Roman ignored the last comment.

"This is Seth. He's from No. 6"

Dean sat up instantly, staring at Seth with a whole different look. It made Seth uncomfortable. "So that's it. You smell like those fuckers within the great white walls. Why did you get kicked out, kid?" He questioned, the infuriating tone from before slowly ebbing away. Seth realized this was how Dean spoke, so he decided not to get angry at the man calling him a kid, despite the fact that they were probably barely a few years apart in age.

"I found out about this wasp thing…I questioned the Bureau wanting to cover it all up and they were…watching. They took me away and they were probably going to frame me for murder if Roman didn't save me" Seth explained. Dean rubbed his jaw and looked at Roman, noticing the way the man sat, close to Seth although there was a lot of space for them to be apart. He had an arm thrown around the back of it, his fingers touching the back of Seth's neck. Dean didn't say a word about it.

"You mentioned something about a wasp?" Punk inquired, his interest piqued. Roman set the capsule on the table and Dean picked it up, holding it up to the light. His lip curled as he shook the capsule, hearing the disgusting sound of its body tapping against the side of the glass. "The fuck is this?" he questioned, passing it to Punk.

"It came out of Seth's neck yesterday. Almost killed him." Roman finally spoke. Punk and Dean stared at him before they both looked at Seth, who had shifted even closer to Roman, placing his head against Roman's chest. He looked visibly upset and Roman rubbed the back of his neck, where he had to cut the insect out. Dean leaned closer, voice serious.

"Tell me all you know, kid"

"There doesn't seem to be a trigger…it grows rapidly, aging the person it's within as well before ripping free, killing the host. I think the stinger might be toxic, but I'm not sure and the one we had isn't mature for us to find out" Seth muttered. Dean stared at the capsule once more before cursing. "Son of a bitch" he growled. Roman nodded.

"That's why I came to you. You want to take down the Bureau just as much as I do. This, whatever it is, is going to aid us in that. Will you help?" he questioned. Dean crossed his legs on the table once more.

"As much as We'd _love_ to help you for free-"

Roman threw a stack of money onto the table and a slow smirk spread across Dean's face.

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Button Pushing**_

Seth yawned and rolled his sleeves up as he picked up a set of Yorkie twins, smiling as the two canines licked his nose before he lowered them into the small tub Dean had set up outside. It was washing day and Seth had volunteered to help Dean and Punk wash the dogs. Roman was off doing something else. It seemed like both Dean and Punk knew where he was and what he was doing, but the Samoan didn't say a word to Seth about it.

Seth yelped when he was suddenly tackled. He fell down and the Yorkies ran out of their tub, yipping happily and shaking water droplets everywhere while Seth tried to shield his face from the slobbering licks of the Bullmastiff above him. He sat up, gently pushing the dog back and petting his large head before he looked around, noticing an absence of the Punk and Dog Keeper. Seth got up and frowned, patting his pants to knock off some dirt. The Bullmastiff nudged his hand and started trotting towards the inn, stopping a few times and looking back at him. Seth took that as his cue to follow so he jogged after the dog. The dog led him to the side of the inn and sat down by the corner, placing his head on his paws and looking up at Seth before letting out a small guffaw.

Seth placed his hand on the corner and peered over, his heart sinking when he saw Dean on his knees, his usually cool and sarcastic voice now coming out in a panicked, incoherent mutter. There was a Caucasian Shepard laying on her side, her head in his lap, unmoving. Punk was standing above Dean, his hand on his shoulder. Seth slowly walked closer, watching Dean's shoulders shake as he bent down, hugging the still dog's head, muttering 'nononono' over and over again like a haunting mantra. Punk noticed Seth first and he looked away. He didn't say a word. Seth slowly got on his knees beside Dean and gently touched his shoulder. Dean's head snapped up and Seth almost flinched at the rage behind Dean's bloodshot eyes. He didn't, however, and instead he pulled Dean closer to him, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean didn't move for the longest time but when he did, he brought one arm up, pulling Seth in closer and crying silently on his shoulder. Seth rubbed his back and Punk sent Seth a small, grateful smile.

=Later=

Dean threw the last bit of dirt over the grave and leaned on the shovel, staring down at the grave with a hollow look in his eyes. Seth and Punk watched him from their perch on the water fountain in front. "That dog was one of the ones that raised Dean" Punk finally said after a few moments. Seth stared at him in shock.

"Raised? Wait-"

"My real mother was a whore who abandoned me in the streets. My ma was a dog who had just lost her own pups. She took me in and they raised me. That's what he means." Dean answered, running a hand through his hair. Seth shuffled and Dean continued.

"But I'm sure even you know dogs don't live as long as humans do. My ma died when I was a teenager and one by one, the dogs that raised me with her are falling off to old age. Soon, my original family will be gone." Dean told him. Seth frowned and Punk sat back, watching the two, amazed Dean had decided to share something so personal with Seth. Seth looked like he was going to get up and hug Dean again and this time, the man's lip curled.

"Sit your ass down, kid. I don't need your sympathy" he huffed before he turned and walked back into the inn. Seth's brows furrowed in confusion and Punk chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder. "Don't mind him. Dean's touchy when it comes to emotions and sympathy from others. He takes it as you looking down on him. I'll go talk to him. You don't mind finishing up the last few dogs right? Thanks" Punk hadn't even let him answer before he walked off in the direction Dean went.

As Seth was finishing the last few dogs, Roman reappeared, leaning on the fence across from Seth. It startled the two toned man and he jumped when he looked up and noticed Roman standing there, arms crossed. "What the hell, Ro?! Where have you been?" Seth questioned as he rinsed off his last dog. The pup caught him off guard and licked at his lips before scurrying away, tail wagging. Seth grumbled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Roman rolled his neck on his shoulders.

"You didn't answer me"

"I don't intend to"

"Why?"

"It's none of your business"

Seth frowned as he emptied out the tub, stepping away from the water rolling down the pavement. He watched Roman quietly and the man defiantly met his eyes. Seth sighed and picked up the tub. "I'll go return this and then I'll be back" he muttered, shuffling into the inn. He tip toed past some sleeping clients and stopped at Dean's office. He blinked when he heard muttering coming from within the room. Curious, Seth peeked inside.

Roman looked up curiously as Seth marched out of the inn, his face cherry red. He arched a brow. "What's with you?" he questioned and Seth shook his head, pulling his hair up into a bun.

"N-nothing, can we go h-home now?" he muttered quickly. Roman watched him for a moment before shrugging and leading the way back.

=Hours Later=

Seth sat outside, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. His mind was a jumbled mess as he tried to process everything all at once. He pressed his knuckles to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut, trying his best to forget what he'd seen. He knew he'd walked in on something he shouldn't have.

_-Dean growled, biting down on Punk's neck as he pressed the older man to his desk thrusting into him at a near brutal pace. Punk gripped at the desk, a choked moan leaving his lips as Dean grabbed his hips with enough force to bruise. It was rough, animalistic, sex in its most primal of forms-_

Groaning, Seth stood abruptly and briskly walked back into Roman's apartment, making a beeline to the showers so he could cool down. There was something wrong about the way his body reacted to his new friends-if he could call the two that-having their moment. The worst part about it all was that his brain kept trying to alter the picture, make it him and Roman instead. And _that_ was what startled him the most.

Roman would kill him if he knew.

Speaking of, the Samoan man had watched Seth the whole time, grunting quietly and leaving his apartment to take a walk. He walked until he reached a broken part of the town. Well, more broken than the rest. No one lived there. No one _could_ live there.

Roman jumped up onto a broken slab of rock and pulled himself up to the roof of a decaying building, leaning against the moss-covered stone walls and staring at the white walls of No. 6. Roman's steel eyes narrowed in the slightest and he tapped his foot. He wanted to watch the fucking place _burn_.

"How did I know you'd be here?" came a drawl. Roman clicked his tongue, glancing down and watching Dean approach him, a leather jacket covering his arms and another thrown over his shoulder. He climbed up to Roman's side and tossed the jacket to him before sitting down, pressing his back to the wall like Roman. The Samoan pulled it over his bare arms and looked down at Dean.

"Should I be flattered that you thought of me?"

"Get over yourself. I'd rather watch your ass freeze to death but your fucking jacket was in the way in my office"

"Sure it was"

"Next time I'll let the pups piss on it before giving it back"

Roman rolled his eyes at Dean's empty threats and the two fell into a silence, both staring at No. 6. "Do you have a plan Roman?" Dean questioned suddenly. Roman clenched his fists for a moment. "Nope. Not a single fucking clue" he grunted. Dean hummed to himself. "Does the kid know anything?" he inquired. Roman answered him with silence. Dean's lips twitched in the smallest of smirks.

"So, you're gonna leave the little twink in the dark the whole time?"

"He still doesn't get it. Until he does, I'm not telling him anything he doesn't need to know"

Dean pushed himself off of the ground, standing and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I couldn't care either way. All I know is that motherfucker with the Hawiian shirt is dead next time I see him." He grunted before he jumped down. Roman followed his lead and the two began the small trek back to the town. Before Dean parted with him, he let out a laugh and bumped his shoulder with Roman's. "You might wanna check the kid, too. He caught Phil and I having sex. I didn't know he was such a diva" Dean teased before he walked away without another word.

Huh. So _that's_ what that was about.

When Roman got back, he noticed Seth was already asleep, curled up on the bed in Roman's clothes. His shirt had bunched up, showing the dips in Seth's hips and a small sliver of his abs. His hair was a fluffed up, naturally curled mess around his head and he muttered something incoherently in his sleep, his fingers twitching. Roman pulled the blankets up over Seth and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Once done, he loosely tied his hair up in a ponytail and took his spot beside Seth, turning his back to him. Seth whined in his sleep and moved closer to Roman, his fingers touching Roman's arm.

Roman closed his eyes and went to sleep.

=Next Morning=

"Where are we going?" Seth questioned as Roman dragged him deep into town once more. "Hopefully to someone with some information." He grunted as he lead the way. This time, Seth held onto his wrist, quickly trailing behind Roman. The Samoan man stopped outside a home and Seth looked up at it in confusion.

It looked out of place. Everything else in the town was run down or weathered, but this house looked like it belonged within the walls of No. 6 or the other sections. Roman scoffed and opened the door. Seth stopped short when he saw the man from the other day there, as well as the woman Roman kissed. She looked up at them with little interest until she realized Roman was there. Her eyes lit up and she sprang up, darting over to him.

"Well hello there" she purred. Roman hardly paid her any mind and Seth was inwardly celebrating. She huffed and the man pushed past her. "You! You've got a lot-a nerve showing your face here! You've cost me money and…" he trailed off when he noticed the fierce glare Roman was sending him. He stood down and a throat cleared. The four looked up, spotting a man dressed in a suit watching them with interest.

"I never thought I'd see your face here. I'm a fan. I know you are not here for any of the women, come, we'll chat upstairs. Santino, Emma, get out and go find something to do" he ordered. The woman nodded, darting out of the door while Santino waddled after her. Seth was secretly waiting for her to fall.

They walked upstairs, and Seth couldn't help but to notice how incredibly…_expensive_ everything in there was. He and Roman sat down across from him. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Damien Sandow. I know already of you, Mr. Reigns, but I can't say the same for your companion" the man muttered, looking at Seth. Seth shuffled uncomfortably and Roman put his feet up on the table, ignoring the way Damien's eye twitched.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here for information about No. 6"

"And what makes you think I have any ties with No. 6?"

Roman yawned and stood up, grabbing an expensive ornament off of Damien's desk. He cupped the small object in his hand before he simply let it go. Damien let out a strangled sound as it cracked upon hitting the floor. Roman kicked it aside, damaging it even more when it hit a wall. He came forward, leaning against the back of the couch by Seth as he stared at Damien with no humor in his eyes.

"You gonna keep playing stupid? I've got all day. I can break everything in this room. And once I run out of your toys to break, I can happily move on to breaking your damn bones." He growled. Damien shifted, adjusting his tie. "Fine, fine. I got my fortune from selling women to the officials within No. 6. I could have information for you. But what do I get in exchange?" he questioned. Roman arched a brow and Damien tapped his chin, looking at Seth. The two toned man blinked and Damien nodded to himself.

"I know a few clients who wouldn't mind having a few rounds with either of you" he stated, propping his head up on his hand as he rested his elbow on the armrest. Seth's face went red and Roman stared at him. "What are you implying?" he grunted, staring intensely at Damien. Damien's lips quirked up into a smirk.

"In exchange for my information, one of you becomes one of my prostitutes. It's not that hard. You simply do as the clients say and you live in luxury instead of on the streets. Aren't you tired of that rundown apartment, Roman? It's sad" He hummed. Roman stared at him with no emotion but Seth had his head down, grinding his teeth together. Something about this guy irked him, especially the way he talked down to Roman. Seth didn't let him get another opportunity to speak. He got up in a flash and jumped clean over the table, grabbing Damien by the collar and punching him hard in the face.

"Get off me, you ruffian!"

"Take back the shit you said about him!"

Roman watched in amusement as Seth threw punches wildly, busting Damien's lip and hitting him in the eye. Roman plucked him off and held him back. "Seth, calm down" he ordered. Seth was still struggling against him. "But he-! The things he said-!" Seth could hardly talk. Roman placed a hand on his head and he calmed down instantly. "Relax. As if any of us would sell ourselves out to someone like him. C'mon Seth, we'll figure something out" he said as they headed for the door.

"Wait!"

Roman glanced back, smirking at the way Damien's eye was swelling and the blood running down his chin from his busted lip. Seth had done a number on him. Not bad for a kid from No. 6. Damien pushed himself up and pulled out a handkerchief, wiping the blood away and pressing it to his lip. "Seth…as in Seth Rollins? I know your mother" he muttered. Seth turned fully to him. He approached Damien and the man flinched for a moment but relaxed when Seth stopped in front of him. "How?" he questioned, voice low. Damien fixed himself up a bit before he spoke.

"We went to school together. If I knew you were her son, I would've agreed unconditionally. Why are you in a place like this? Is she here too?" he questioned. Seth looked away and Damien took that as a no. "Fine. What is it you two want to know?" he questioned. Roman set the larvae on the table and Damien held it up to his good eye.

"What am I looking at?"

Seth explained it all to him and when he was done, Damien was staring at the two of them with interest. "I see. How peculiar. I haven't heard anything about this yet. But then again, I haven't had one of my ladies inquire about it. I can snoop around for you and let you know what I find out when something pops up" he said as he slid the larvae back to Roman. The Samoan man put it in his pocket and nodded once to him before he turned once more. Seth followed him out.

Damien rubbed his jaw silently and slunk back in his chair.

=3 pm=

"Why won't you take me with you when you go to work?"

"Because it's none of your business. I'll be back in three hours."

Seth watched Roman walk away and disappear into the sea of people with a frown on his face. Dean was at his side, a cigarette between his lips. He barely got to take a drag from it before Punk snatched it out of his mouth and broke it in two before crushing those pieces in his hand and tossing it aside. Dean growled and Punk glared fiercely at him before turning to Seth, ignoring Dean. "Why don't you just follow him?" he questioned with a shrug. Seth played with his fingers. "He told me he didn't want me to come. If he found out I came, he'd be mad" he muttered. Punk and Dean stared at him for a few moments before the two exchanged a look and laughed loudly.

"What are you, five? You're a grown ass man, go if that's what you want" Dean snickered. Seth frowned and Punk tried to toll back his laughter first, a few chuckles leaving his lips before he spoke. "What's the worst that can happen? C'mon, Dean and I will go with you" he offered. Seth's face lit up and Dean paused.

"Who the fuck said I was going with you two dipshits?"

"I did just now, get the fuck over it"

The two began arguing and Seth watched them before someone joined his side. He looked up, seeing Damien there with a thick pair of glasses covering his swollen eye. "I overheard. Come, if you wish to see Roman, I'll lead the way. I'm more than familiar with the way there" he cooed as he walked in the direction Roman left. Seth hesitated. Dean stood at his side.

"I don't like the scent on that guy. I feel like hitting him"

"I already did"

Dean looked down at Seth before he chuckled loudly. "I'm starting to like you, kid" he grinned, walking with Seth and Punk. They were a few feet behind Damien but they never lost sight of the man. He stopped in front of a theater. Seth's brows furrowed. "Why are we here?" he questioned. Damien shushed him and lead him into the theater, finding four seats a few rows away from the stage. Dean kicked his feet up on the seat in front of him, sending a wolfish grin at the pompous woman who turned to glare at him. She let out a "humph" before turning her head, scooting away. Punk chuckled and Seth's eyes were transfixed on the stage.

Roman was there, strumming along a chestnut colored guitar. There was a woman sitting on the stool beside him, singing her heart out. Seth was focused on Roman, though. The man's fingers moved with a grace Seth hadn't expected to come from the man and he was mesmerized by how…_content_ Roman seemed up on the stage. He played with his eyes closed, his foot tapping on the stool he was perched on, keeping time while the woman sung.

Suddenly his eyes opened a bit and Seth felt his heart leap into his throat when Roman's eyes met his. Roman's eyes narrowed and Seth sunk in his seat, terrified. Dean whistled from his side. "Well, you're fucked, now aren't you?" he cheekily commented.

Seth groaned and ran his hand down his face.

=6:34 pm=

"Just what the fuck were you doing there?!" Roman barked. Seth flinched and looked down like a kicked puppy, playing with his fingers. "I-I just wanted to see you…you were really good…the woman too..." he muttered. Roman stared at him before rubbing his temples.

"That's my cousin, Tamina. And thank you I guess" he sighed. Seth looked away. "I'm sorry" he whimpered. Roman rolled his eyes and walked to his closet, pulling out a different guitar. "Do you want me to teach you?" he questioned. Seth looked up, smiling. "Yes!" he cheered. Roman sat down on the bed and Seth sat beside him, watching Roman strum quietly. He let out a small confused noise after a moment. "I…I still don't really get it" he muttered. Roman grabbed his wrist and pulled Seth into his lap before putting his hands over Seth's and showing him how. "It's not that hard once you get the hang of it" he told him. Seth blushed and attempted to play. It was still a little rough, but he was coming around.

"Alright, that's good for tonight." Roman said as he placed the guitar beside them. The two sat in silence. Seth hadn't moved from his lap. "So are you comfortable in my lap?" Roman teased. Seth blushed and sprang up. "S-sorry!" he yelped. Roman chuckled and put his guitar away. "You get embarrassed easily" he pointed out as he came back and stood in front of Seth. "I do not!" Seth protested. Roman arched a brow and leaned closer, face inches away from Seth's Seth didn't move back, but he was barely breathing now. Roman smirked.

"You're blushing"

Seth let out the smallest whimper and tried to back away when Roman pushed him back, pinning him to the wall. Seth's heart stuttered and Roman stared him in the eyes. "Tell me the real reason you came to see me" he ordered. Seth hadn't really heard him. His mind was fuzzy. Roman chuckled and raised his chin so Seth was looking him in the eyes. "Answer me" he ordered. Seth swallowed thickly.

"I-I wanted to see you"

"Tell me why"

Seth stared at him. The man looked lost as hell. "I…I just did. I like being around you" he muttered. Roman rolled his eyes and leaned back. "You're really that clueless of your own emotions?" he questioned. Seth chewed his lip for a moment. "If you want to do it, do it" Roman challenged him.

Seth leaned up, throwing his arms around Roman's shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss.


End file.
